


Yard Work

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Oikawa fixes up the hedges at a very nice MILF's house. She later rewards him in a very excitable way. ONE-SHOT





	Yard Work

"I need to get laid," Debra Fenway thought as she looked at herself in her full length mirror, "now!"

At thirty-seven Debra was still a damned good looking Jamaican Canadian woman. She had huge, 36D breasts, an almost impossibly narrow waist, wide hips that promise a wild but comfortable ride, a round ass that turned heads everywhere she went, and long legs that seem to go on for eternity. Her dark skin gave her an allure of sexuality. A single accounting director in Edmonton, Alberta she certainly enjoyed living the single life.

Although she had no trouble attracting sexual partners, in the previous two days, she had too busy with other things to find one. For Debra, forty-eight hours without a dick to play with was a major fuck-famine. Her best friend and next door neighbor, Wilma Parker, had been keeping her up to her neck in charitable functions and committee meetings. She hadn't even had time to think about getting laid. She came home each evening too exhausted to do anything but flop down on the bed and go to sleep.

She had fucked nearly every highschool and college athlete in Edmonton, hell Alberta even! She haunted dance clubs and singles bars searching for a man with a big enough cock to satisfy her. The biggest she had ever had was just under nine inches long. Frustratingly, the college student it was attached to was on a hair trigger. He had cum almost as soon as she had gotten it in her mouth and hadn't been able to get hard again. She dreamed of finding another dick that big that was attached to someone who knew how to use it.

The only available male, after her two days of celibacy, seemed to be Toru Oikawa (he was always referred to by his last name), the alien-believing kid she had hired to do her lawn and garden work. It was Wednesday, Oikawa's day to work. He was an 18 year old senior, straight A student, star volleyball player and has a full ride to the University of Manitoba. Oikawa was born to Japanese immigrant parents in Edmonton and grew up in the city. His father a neurosurgeon and mom a homemaker. He's fluent in both Japanese and English. He was also 6'1, had coiffed brown hair, very handsome, in great shape, and has every girl in school pining for him. So it came as a surprise to Debra when he told her he was a firm believer in aliens. She also wondered about his cock? Was it big? Was it tiny? Who knows? All she knew was that she needed that fine piece of Japanese stud right now!

Besides, even if he had a small dick, seducing a youth like Oikawa was kind of fun. It always gave her absolute control. She was certain that someone who believed in aliens wasn't that hard to have under her thumb right?

Meanwhile, Oikawa was meticulously trimming the hedges in front of the house. He did lawn and garden work all over the city. Most of the people he worked for were the families of friends from school. That was certainly the case with his job mowing the lawn for the Parkers next door. Willie Parker and Oikawa had grown up together and Oikawa was there so often that he had practically become part of the furniture in the Parker household. They even learned Japanese from him. 

In recent months that dynamic had changed radically. He'd been spending a good deal more time with Mrs. Parker than Willie. It had started when he had spent the weekend at Willie's house. One of the boys almost always spent the weekend at the other one's house. They had for years. Willie was as much a fixture in the Oikawa household as Oikawa was at the Parker's (though Willie had to be a little more strict due to traditional Japanese cultural norms) Whose house they spent the weekend at depended, for the most part, on where they were on Friday night when they got tired enough to turn in.

On the night that changed everything, as Oikawa liked to call it, he had just taken a shower and was emerging from the upstairs bathroom when he literally bumped into Wilma Parker. He towered over her 5'5 height. 

When both the boys were little their mothers had decided that if they were going to spend some much time weekending between houses they should be prepared. Each kept a bathrobe, pajamas, and a change of clothes at the other family's house.

On that particular night, Oikawa had forgotten to take bathrobe with him when he went to take a shower. So, he wrapped a towel around his middle figuring that it would keep him looking vaguely decent just going from the bathroom to the bedroom. 

Wilma had come up the stairs at a dead run. She hadn't realized the time. She'd gotten into watching a movie on television and had just lost track of things. Even though the next day was Saturday she had to work. She sold real estate and had to show a house very early in the morning. She needed to get some sleep so that she'd be on top of the situation the next day.

She was just passing the bathroom door when Oikawa emerged. She was going so fast that when she hit him they were both knocked flat on their respective butts on the hallway floor. Falling down had knocked the towel loose from his waist. When he saw Mrs. Parker's huge, braless tits dance and bounce inside her t-shirt when she landed on the floor he sprouted instant wood. That made the towel fall away completely. 

Flustered and surprised, Wilma stared at Oikawa's hard on with awe.

"My god," she thought, "That thing must be 13 inches long!" She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at it.

Oikawa was mortified. Sure, he had lusted after Mrs. Parker since he had first hit puberty. But, he had never wanted her to know it. She was his best friend's mom. But he couldn't help springing that boner. It happened every time he saw the curve of her tits inside her clothing.

In complete panic he grabbed the towel to cover himself, leaped to his feet, and loudly squeaked, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker!" as he ran as fast as he could to the guest bedroom.

Wilma just sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway absolutely flabbergasted. She had never seen a penis that big. She had not known there could even be a penis that big. It wasn't just the length either. It was almost as thick as a Coke can. Not to mention that he was Japanese and Japanese men in particular weren't exactly known for being hung like mules but damn did Oikawa disproved that stereotype. 

That night she slept fitfully. She couldn't stop thinking about the prodigious appendage that had waved in the air between Oikawa's thick thighs. She kept wondering and dreaming about what it would feel like inside her.

Finally she couldn't stand it any more. She crept into the guest bedroom and seduced the boy. Wilma and Oikawa had been fucking like rabbits every chance they got since then.

It was Wilma who had talked Debra into hiring Oikawa. Wilma knew what a size queen her friend was. But, she didn't tell her friend about what the boy was packing. Wilma wanted Debra to be as surprised as she had been that night in the hallway. Since then she had been giving the boy little hints about how to handle her best friend. She told him what to listen and look for so that he could recognize when the other woman was angling to seduce him. She had also given him some direction on what kinds of things to say and do to take control of the situation so that Debra Fenway would be following his lead instead of the other way around.

While Oikawa worked on the front hedge Debra tried to decide what to wear to seduce the Japanese man. She didn't want subtlety or foreplay. She just wanted to fuck. She finally decided on a v-neck sweater that would show off her generous cleavage and a skirt that she knew was a half size too small that would hug the luscious curves of her ass like a second skin. She didn't bother with a bra or panties. That would add too much time to undressing and getting down to business. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops and headed downstairs. 

As Oikawa was making his final trims to the hedge he heard a female voice call out behind him.

"Oikawa," Debra said, "when you finish up could you come in for a moment, please?"

"Sure, Mrs. Fenway," Oikawa answered, not looking back at the woman, "I'll be in as soon as I put away the tools."

"There's no hurry for that," Debra responded, "You can put them away later."

Oikawa almost dropped the hedge shears. Mrs. Fenway had always been very fussy about having everything stored properly and immediately. One of the things that Wilma had told him to watch for was any serious deviation from Mrs. Fenway's normal priorities. Could this be the moment that he'd been waiting for? Would he finally get to see his employer's huge tits? 

When he turned around to face the house Debra Fenway was swiftly walking toward him. The thin material of her sweater could barely contain the massive flesh of her breasts. They danced and bounced wildly with the rhythm of her gait. The poor boy didn't know where to look first, at her deep cleavage, her long dark legs, or her wide, inviting hips. He knew, however, from the instructions that he'd gotten from Wilma, that where he most needed to look was straight into her eyes. He didn't know where he got the strength to do it, but he managed. 

As he looked into her round, hazel eyes she said, "You've been working very hard, Oikawa. You deserve a break," then she added with a smirk, "and perhaps a treat." She became fixated on the sweaty creature in front of her. His wife beater showed his medium sized biceps. All that yard work further accented his already Greek statue like figure. Despite him coming for a comfortable Japanese Canadian background, he worked to save up money for himself. 

Oikawa nodded as he put down the hedge shears. He was certain, at that point, that the day was finally upon him. She was dressed to show everything off. He desperately wanted to stare into the vast, round valley between her ponderous jugs, but he knew that he couldn't...yet. 

It was made that much more difficult by the fact that she was standing directly in front of him. Her 5'4 height made her a David to his Goliath yet his sight was on her breasts.

Debra suddenly wasn't sure what to make of her lawn boy. No male had ever held her eyes for that long. Even the strongest men she knew would, at least, try to covertly glance at her tits. Her chesty bounty was hanging right in front of his face and his eyes had not moved from hers. It was especially odd given his age. They average eighteen-year-old usually had complete conversations with her cleavage and never looked up at her even once. This kid, no, this man, held a steady gaze at her rather than her body. She decided, just for that alone, she would make this a special experience for him. Maybe she'd even let him take a little bit of control as a bonus.

"Come into the house," Debra said, smiling sweetly, "You should rest a bit and have a cold drink." 

With that she turned on her heel and walked back toward her house, giving her hips a little extra swing as she walked.

"This will get his motor running," she thought wickedly.

Oikawa took the brief opportunity to look at her round, swaying butt. He almost sprouted wood right then and there. Her ass was so round and luscious. But, he quickly regained his self control, fought down the rush of blood to his cock. He knew that he couldn't let her see what he was packing just yet. He raised his eyes to the back of her head.

Just before opening her front door Debra turned her head around to say, "Well, don't just stand there. Come on in." 

Oikawa was still looking her straight in the eye. 

"What's with this guy?" she thought, "I should have been able to catch him staring at my ass. Something is wrong. Is it him or me?"

Oikawa followed her into the house, through the front hallway, into the living room.

"Have a seat," said the stacked, older woman, pointing to the couch, "I'll be right back."

As she entered the kitchen she glanced back to see if Oikawa was watching her. He wasn't. He was seating himself on the couch which faced the other direction.

After pouring a soft drink for the young man she ran to the far end of the kitchen where there was a back stairway to the second floor. She hurried to her bedroom to frantically exchange her sweater for her tiniest bikini top.

She paused to look at herself in the mirror thinking, "If this doesn't get his attention then he's either gay or stupid."

Then she ran back down to the kitchen, grabbed the drink, and sashayed sexily into the living room. She swayed around the end of the couch to set the full glass down on the coffee table in front of the couch, swinging her full, barely covered, breasts right in the young man's face.

Oikawa took the invitation to gaze at her mammalian bounty, but only for a few seconds. He, then, immediately raised his eyes back up to meet hers. 

At that point Oikawa's eye contact was starting to rattle the horny cougar. This was rapidly becoming less about sex and more about reassuring herself of her power as a seductress.

She was, of course, completely unaware that her cub of the day was going through a few changes as well. He was finding an inner strength that he hadn't realized he possessed. The more he maintained eye contact with the woman the easier it became. The easier it became the stronger and more confident he felt. 

"Here you go," Debra purred as she set the glass on the table before the young man.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenway," Oikawa said.

Debra sat down beside her lawn boy, tucked one long leg beneath her, pressed her enormous jugs against his arm, and said flirtatiously, "Call me Debra. 'Mrs. Fenway' make me feel old. You don't want me to feel old, do you?"

"No," the young man responded, then added, "Debra."

The carnally preoccupied woman was finding it harder to meet Oikawa's relentless gaze. She glanced down to his trousers to see if she was getting any sort of reaction.

As she put her hand on the young man's thin thigh he thought, "Now."

Oikawa stopped fighting down his need to spring a boner. He let the blood flow freely into his somnolent monster. 

Debra smiled triumphantly when she saw the sudden stirring the Japanese man's trousers.

"It's about fucking time," she thought.

Suddenly something hot and hard bumped the side of her hand. Then it grew underneath and past her hand. By the time it had reached its full length Debra's smile had turned to slack-jawed astonishment.

"This has to be some sort of trick," she thought, "It can't be real."

But her hand told her otherwise. She could feel the throbbing heat of Oikawa's 13 inch long fucker through the cloth of his pants. Her pussy moistened and her nipples hardened as she stared with awe at the massive trouser bulge.

Oikawa noticed her reaction. He ran all of the scenarios that he and Wilma had discussed through his head. None of them quite fit this moment. He decided to improvise by doing something audacious. It was something he had seen women do countless times when they caught a man staring at their breasts.

He put his hand gently under the cougar's chin, slowly lifted he head until their eyes met, and said softly, "I'm up here."

Debra Fenway was suddenly very embarrassed. She couldn't begin to count the number of times that she had said that to men who were staring at her tits. Her face turned red with shame.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "It's just that...I mean how could a man..I'm sorry. It's so big!"

It was Oikawa's turn to smile triumphantly. 

"Do you always stare at men's erections?" he asked.

He was as surprised by the question as she was. It was the first time that he had ever thought of himself as a man instead of a boy.

"O-of course not," she sputtered, "It just took me by surprise, that's all."

She had not removed her hand from his cloth covered manhood. She was squeezing it rhythmically as though to assure herself of its reality.

Oikawa had never felt so powerful. He remembered Wilma had told him about seizing control of the situation, never let it go for a moment. Keep Debra off balance.

"Mrs. Fenway," he paused for effect then continued, "Debra, if some man was staring at, then suddenly fondling some part of your body would you accept 'It took me by surprise' as an explanation?"

She jerked her hand away from his cock as though she'd been scalded. 

Her demoralized head lowered, she murmured, "No."

The wounded cougar hugged herself tightly as though trying to reverse course and hide her massive breasts. 

"I mean," the young man asked, "what would you do if I had been staring at your big tits..."

She hated it when a man called them anything but breasts, but she was too humiliated to put up much of an argument.

"...and then started to do this?" he continued as he reached into her bikini top to squeeze one huge boob.

Debra gasped at the contact and instinctively leaned into his hand. She mumbled an answer that Oikawa didn't quite understand. Confused and humiliated she tried to work out how this had gone so wrong. All she had wanted was to fuck her lawn boy. How could she have known that he had suck a huge dick? She'd spent her adult life looking for a cock that size and there it was on this hot Japanese guy whom she should have been able to seduce and throw away in no time flat. Yet, she sat demeaned by that same man while he felt her up. 

For Oikawa it was incredible. It was beyond anything her had ever dared to imagine. He was feeling up Debra Fenway while she apologized for feeling him up. Her tits were every bit as soft and firm as he had imagined. He could hardly wait to get his stiff boner between them. He wasn't sure which felt better, her tits or the power trip. He wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to just throw her to the floor and fuck her brains out. But, he knew he had to stick to the plan. 

"What was that, Debra?" he asked sternly, "I didn't hear you."

"I said, 'I'd slap your face off and have you arrested'. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she whined bitterly.

"Yes," he said as he released his grip on her tit and withdrew his hand from her bikini top.

Her breast suddenly felt cold where the young man's firm hand had been. It hadn't been like the usual teenage grope. It had been the secure yet gentle caress of a man who knew what he was doing. Confused, annoyed, and embarrassed as she was, she wanted it back. 

"Look," she said, trying to regain some level of dignity and control, "I'm sorry."

"You said that," the young man retorted, "But, what are you sorry about? Is it that you stared and felt me up, that you got called out on it, or is it just that your not going to get laid today?"

"Listen you arrogant," Debra shouted angrily, "I was offering you a ride on one of the best bodies you'll ever see! Half the men in Edmonton would cut off their left leg just to get one hand on my tits for even half the time you were fondling it! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy with the thirteen inch cock the you haven't stopped staring at since it got hard," Oikawa said smugly.

"Thirteen inches?" she thought with amazement, "He's got a 13 inch long hotdog in there? No wonder he's got so much attitude. He can afford to with a cock like that. Plus his height and looks. What woman would turn him down? I sure as hell wouldn't."

Oikawa was at the hardest part of the scheme. He knew that he would need all of whatever strength he thought he had to do what he needed to do to, as Wilma had put it, seal the deal. He didn't just need to keep this hot cougar off balance. He needed to make her almost demand to be kept off balance.

That's why he said, "I should go."

"What?" said the shocked woman.

"I'll go store the yard tools. Then I should leave," Oikawa said flatly. As he started walking towards the front door he stopped, turned around and added, "and you should probably find yourself a new lawn boy."

Then he turned to resume walking.

"Shit!" the beautiful, horny cougar thought, "Now what? He's leaving. He's got a thirteen inch cock, the biggest one I've ever found. If he can use it anywhere near as well as he used his hand on my tit I want it!

But, I can't beg for it. I haven't begged for anything since my boobs grew in. I'm not going to start now. 

That guy with the big dick is leaving!"

Just as Oikawa was reaching for the doorknob Debra shouted, "Wait!"

Oikawa stopped and turned to face her.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke again. The tension in the air was so thick that one would have needed a chainsaw to cut through it. 

Finally, the nearly tamed cougar said softly, "Don't go," and after another long silence added, "please."

"Tell me why," the young man demanded.

"I want you," she said.

"Me or just my cock?"

"Yes, you, your cock, both."

He stared into her eyes with such intensity that she had to look away. She had never felt so helpless or humiliated. She had never felt so horny. Her vaginal juices were soaking into the sofa cushion. Her nipples were so hard that they hurt. 

Though he looked stern and upset, in his head Oikawa was doing cartwheels, handstands, and a happy dance.

"Holy shit!" he thought, "I did it! Debra Fenway is about to beg for my dick!"

Out loud he said, "I remember you saying something about knees."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she thought, "He's actually going to make me do it. Shit!"

Slowly she got off the couch to kneel before her would be conqueror. 

"Please, don't go," she murmured, "Please, stay here and fuck me."

"I didn't quite here that," the Japanese man said.

"Fuck me, damn it!" the defeated size queen screamed, "Please," she was nearly in tears with panic, confusion, and lust, "Fuck me with your big cock!"

She glared at the arrogant asshole who had done this to her. She hugged herself again in shame. The pressure of her arms caused her massive black breasts to pop free of the bikini top.

Oikawa walked up to the kneeling woman and began firmly fondling one of the exposed, fleshy mountains. Debra moaned at his touch as she leaned into his hand. She reached behind to to grab his ass to bring him closer. 

"It's so fucking big," she mewled as she rubbed her face against the imposing lump in the man's trousers. 

All that separated her from her sexual holy grail was a thin layer of cloth. She knew, at that point, that she would do anything to get that throbbing, hot slab of meat inside her. Then it hit her like a hard slap in the face. This young man hadn't done anything to her. She had done it to herself. Even though she had created the illusion of control for herself, she had never actually been in charge. She had always been enslaved by her lust for size. All that Oikawa had done was show up with the big prize and the savvy to exploit her need. Her anger faded with that realization. The quest was finally over. She was going to be fucked be the cock for which she had spent years searching. The demanding yet gentle touch of his hand on her breast told her that she was about to get the fucking of a lifetime. He knew what he was doing. If she treated him right he would give what she had always wanted.

She looked up at the man, her man she hoped, with a beatific smile and asked in a quiet voice, "What do you want me to do?"

With a victorious grin the man answered, "Get naked. I want to see you body."

Debra leaped to her feet shedding her skirt and bikini top as quickly as she could. At the same time Oikawa shed his shirt, shoes, and socks. She started at his body. It had a little bit more muscle than a swimmer but less than say a bodybuilder. His magnificent abs made her drool. 

When she finished undressing the needy, older woman stood in a posture that she thought would be appropriate to giving her young, soon to be lover full access to her spectacular body. She held her head high to enhance her posture. She had clasped her hands behind her back which made her ponderous tits thrust up and out. Her dark legs were slightly spread. 

Oikawa walked around her looking at her physical attributes as though she was a slave at auction. It made Debra feel at once embarrassed and exhilarated. He was examining her like a piece of meat, but he was finally looking at her body. She retorted by feeling his abs and his chiseled back. 

After what seemed to the woman to be an eternity, the young man reached out to, once again, fondle one of her awe inspiring orbs. With his other hand her traced a line delicately, with almost a feather-like touch, down her spine. She trembled with pleasure at it. She had never thought of her spinal column as an erogenous zone, but in the skilled hands of this amazing man it was. 

When Oikawa reached the bottom of the desperately aroused woman's spine he began kneading one of her ass cheeks like bread dough. It was every bit as firm and beautiful as he had imagined. He made a mental note to stay alert for an opportunity to spank it.

Debra gasped in arousal and horror when he ran his finger through her ass crack to lightly brush her little rosebud. 

"Oh my god," she thought fearfully, "If he sticks that huge dick in my ass he'll split me in two. I can't let him do it."

But, she knew, deep inside, that if this man demanded it she would.

Oikawa moved his hand from her soft, round breast, slowly caressing his way down her ribcage and stomach to the dripping juncture between her legs. The hand that had been on her ass approached her wet hole from the other direction.

With the hand behind her Oikawa plunged two fingers into the scalding moisture of her pussy. With the hand in front he gently pinched her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger.

The tamed black cougar yelped with surprise as the climax hit her. Her entire body trembled and quivered with the wave of hedonistic pleasure that washed over her.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a railroad!" she thought, "He's made me cum just with his hands! I haven't even seen him naked yet." 

She was almost afraid to imagine how hard she'd climax when he finally got that gargantuan pussy prod inside of her. She had another small orgasm at the thought.

Suddenly, Oikawa withdrew his fingers and stepped away from her. Debra experienced a moment of panic. 

"Is that it?" she thought, "Is that all?"

As she tried to bring her labored breathing under control she saw that he was, once again, standing in front of her. He was pointing to the floor.

She understood immediately and dropped to her knees. She still had her hands behind her back, tits thrusting out. She didn't know exactly why, but it felt right. No, that wasn't the appropriate word. It didn't feel simply right. It felt perfect for her to be kneeling, in submissive posture, before this skillful, gentle, horse-cocked young man.

Next he pointed to his belt. Again the woman understood right away. He was, at long last, giving her permission to see the staff of her dreams. 

She looked up at him and said, "Thank you," with absolute sincerity.

With the eagerness of a child opening a birthday present she began to unfasten the young man's belt. Oikawa had gotten into the habit of going commando when he did the lawn work for Debra against this very event. He wanted as few obstruction as possible when the day came. So, when she pulled down his trousers, with no underwear in the way, his mighty scepter sprang up and hit her in the chin nearly knocking her over.

For the first time in her life Debra Fenway looked at a cock with trepidation. She had been ready for the length, but, even though she had had her hand on it through his jeans, she had not been ready for its girth. When she reached out to grasp it she could barely get her petite hand all the way around it. Suddenly, she was uncertain whether or not she could handle it.

"This thing will rip me apart," she thought fearfully.

But, it was too late to turn back. She had committed herself to getting that huge, imposing pole inside of her. Come hell or high water she was going to do it. 

With both hands she slowly began to stroke the meaty weapon. She licked up the drops of pre-cum that leaked from the head. It was a salty ambrosia which gave her the courage to keep going. 

Oikawa moaned with pleasure as she licked her way down the shaft to his bloated, cum filled balls. They were nearly the size of goose eggs.

As she started bathing the sensitive orbs with her tongue she thought, "How much cum is in these things? They're fucking huge. When he shoots he'll fucking drown me."

Licking his balls, she knew, was a stalling tactic. She knew what she had to do. She was on her knees with his thirteen inch long, impossibly thick cock in her hands. She knew what he expected and would demand.

Lifting her head from his gonads she took a deep breath, opened her mouth as wide as possible and plunged it down over several inches of the eighteen year old's masterful man meat. Inwardly she grinned in triumph. She hadn't been certain that she would even be able to get the head into her mouth. Her tongue darted and danced over every surface of the thick pillar as her hands jacked the remaining length at a furious pace.

Oikawa was in heaven. He had finally done it. The beautiful Debra Fenway was on her knees enthusiastically sucking his cock. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere at once. The feeling was exquisite. He knew that he would last too much longer and he didn't want to blow off too soon. But, he wanted to make it last just a bit longer. It felt too got to make her stop. 

Debra was growing more confident with each thrust downward on the cock of her dreams. Each time she was able to take just a little bit more of it. But what would happen when he finally climaxed? Would she be able to swallow even half of it. How much juice was in those massive nuts? 

Finally she took enough for the tip of that bulky shaft to hit the back of her throat. If her mouth hadn't been full of dick she would have squealed with glee. With the next thrust she got the entire head down in there. She swallowed causing her throat muscles to squeeze the head of Oikawa's cock. Oikawa moaned and shuddered at the additional, slick pressure. His knees nearly buckled. 

With her next plunge Debra began choking. Oikawa immediately pulled his cock out of her mouth.

"Don't hurt yourself," he said softly but firmly, "Just take as much as you can. If you really want to you can try for more another time."

Debra suddenly beamed at him with gratitude. Another time? It it had never occurred to her that she would have a second chance at this young man and his massive meat. In her relentless search for a huge dick she had always fucked each of her cougar cubs once then gotten rid of them. She had assumed that he would do the same with her. She resolved that she would take all of his manhood down her throat next time. For now she was going to give him the best blowjob he'd ever had. 

As she began to lower her mouth over his pleasure pole again he stopped her. 

"Don't you want me to fuck you?" he said with a smirk.

Grinning like a child with a new toy she turned around to put her hands on the couch with her round, luscious ass facing Oikawa.

"Yes," she answered adamantly, "I want you fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Oikawa dropped to his knees behind her. As he fondled the cheeks of her magnificent backside he move forward so that the tip of his long, thick manhood rubbed the lips of her dripping, hungry gash. 

He stayed like that for several minute until the needy woman whimpered, "Stop teasing me. I can't take it anymore. Ram that big dick into my cunt and fuck me!"

He grasped his dick and rubbed it up and down along her drenched opening.

"Please," she whined in desperation.

Oikawa carefully began to push his massive prick into her gaping hole. He knew from his experience with Wilma that he needed to go slowly. On his first time with her he had tried ram the whole thing in all at once. He hadn't actually hurt her, but she complained that it was damned uncomfortable for him to stuff it in so fast.

That kind of care wasn't necessary with Debra. The minute he began to enter her she pushed back hard and fast until his entire length was buried inside her. Her well used pussy was so slick with her arousal the he slid right in without a hitch. Debra shuddered with a small orgasm when he was all the way in.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me," she began chanting.

Oikawa moving his fuck stick in and out of her pussy with teasing slowness. He reached around in front of the woman to squeeze her hanging dark tits. She was so hot, slick and tight that Oikawa feared that he might cum almost immediately. But, he maintained his self control as he reveled in languorously fucking his horny black cougar.

"Please," she begged, "Fuck me harder. Make me scream! Make me bowlegged! Make me yours!"

Oikawa picked up the pace.

"No!" she cried, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Please!"

Oikawa picked up the pace a bit more. He began tweaking he nipples as he leaned over to nibble at her earlobe.

She climaxed again.

"More. More. Harder," she chanted through ragged breaths.

As he slammed his cock in and out of the hot woman's grasping gash Oikawa began to realize how different Debra was from Wilma. With Wilma he always had fun and it always felt good. But, he always had to be careful to not be too rough with her. As she regularly reminded him, she bruised easily. Debra, on the other hand, was begging to be banged into oblivion. He could completely cut loose with her. He lifted her up and fucked her while standing. She loved having a man take her like this.

Debra, meanwhile, was completely lost in the moment. Nothing existed except the long, hard schlong that was pounding her pussy. Her shame at letting herself beg for it was rapidly fading in the face of the sheer rapture she was receiving.

Between whines of, "Fuck me harder," and moans of "So good," she murmured, "I'm such a slut," ruefully.

"What did you say?" Oikawa whispered into her ear.

"Fuck me harder!" she answered.

"No," Oikawa said, "what was the other thing you said?"

Debra abruptly understood what he must have heard. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I was a joke to myself," she said through ragged breaths.

"What was it?" he asked forcefully, "Tell me!"

"Please, don't make me repeat it," she whined.

"Say it!" he demanded.

"No," the well fucked woman pleaded.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No!" she whimpered.

"Then say it!" he shouted.

In a near cry she said, "I'm such a slut."

"That's right," he whispered then licked her ear, "You're a slut, a big titted, cock hungry, cougar slut! Isn't that right?" As he spoke he increased the pace of his pussy pounding.

"Yes," the woman howled.

"Yes, what?" Oikawa prodded, "Say it out loud."

"I'm a big titted, cock hungry, cougar slut!" she cried.

"And what does a slut like you want?" he growled as her fucked her.

"I want you to keep fucking me!" she shouted, "Fuck me until I can't walk! Fuck me until my mind turns to mush. But, please, keep fucking me!"

With that he released her swinging tits, grabbed her hips, and began jackhammering his mighty meat into the eager woman. She was hot, slick, and tight around his cock. She began having small orgasm with each stroke of his powerful piston. The vibrations of her climaxes massaged his cock as he fucked her. After several minutes neither was aware of anything but the voluptuous ecstasy of their coupling. 

Debra's entire body pulsed and throbbed. Each climax was bigger than the one before. She had so much cock inside her. She had never been so full. She had never been so happy. She had never been so fucked!

Suddenly, her young lover reached down and, for the second time that afternoon, squeezed her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger. That put her over the top. She screeched as the orgasm hit her. Her body quivered, shuddered, and shook. She gasped for breath. She nearly passed out at the sheer force of it. She had never cum like that in her entire life. When the wave of rapturous stimulation began to wane she collapsed, exhausted on the couch. 

Reluctantly, Oikawa pulled his still hard weapon from her tight, slick sheath. She whimpered at the sudden emptiness. But, Oikawa wasn't through. There was one more thing that he wanted to do.

"Lie down," he commanded.

She obeyed.

Oikawa straddled her torso and slapped his long, thick boner into the valley between her twin peaks. Finally, at long last, he was going to fuck Debra Fenway's huge tits. He had wanted to do this since the first time he saw her.

Debra grasped a boob in each hand to squeeze them tightly around the instrument of her recent pleasure. She was determined to give him the tit fuck of a lifetime.

Oikawa started moving his hips, sliding his mighty staff between her jugs faster and faster until he was banging them as hard as he had just banged her cunt.

"Yes," she cried out, "Fuck my tits. Make them yours! Cum all over them!"

It was an easy slide through that soft, firm fissure for Oikawa. His cock was still slick with her vaginal juices. He couldn't believe how hot and pliable her tits were. They hugged his length like a velvet vice. Her began tweaking her nipples as he humped. He never wanted it to stop. He felt like the king of the world. Debra Fenway was on her back begging him to fuck her big tits. She begging him to cum on them. She was begging him to own them.

"That's it!" she yelled, "Keep fucking them. Fuck my tits! Cum between them! Own them!"

"I already do," he shouted back between between gasps, "You're mine! I will fuck you anytime, anywhere, any way I want to. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes!" she screamed, "Yes! Own me! Make me a fuck toy for your big, manly cock!"

"I going to cum any second all over your slutty, cougar face!" he yelled.

"Yes!" she responded, "Mark me! Jack yourself off all over my face and tits. Claim your woman!"

"No!" he commanded as he pulled his masterful manhood from her cleavage, "You make me cum, slut!"

It was the moment of truth. If he made himself cum on her would be taking what he wanted. If she made him cum she would be giving herself to him.

It wasn't even a question for Debra. She didn't hesitate to reach up with both hands to begin desperately wanking the man at a furious pace.

"Please, cum on my slutty body," she whined as she worked, "Drench me in your jizz. Fuck every hole I've got, anytime, anywhere! Just, please, don't ever take this big, beautiful, powerful, fucking cock away from me!"

Oikawa roared as he emptied his bloated balls all over the servile woman's body. Spurt after spurt shot out of his raging hardness until she was nearly drenched from her hairline to her navel in his masculine essence. He'd never cum so hard, or so much in his entire life. 

When his nuts had squirted their last he fell backwards on the carpet, exhausted. Sex with Wilma always tired him out, but he had never felt this completely spent.

For her part, Debra was exhausted yet strangely energized. This had been the fuck she had always wanted. This was the cock she'd been searching for. Best of all it was attached to a man who knew how to use it and her.

"Okay," she thought as she scoop dollops of cum from her body with her hand and licked her fingers clean. "It belongs to the hot, Asian stud who mows my lawn. And he's bigger than any man I've ever taken."

She resolved, then and there, to do everything she could to keep him coming, and cumming, back.


End file.
